Tekken Wonderful Adventure (GoodCreativeFree Style)
GoodCreativeFree's movie spoof of "Tekken Wonderful Adventure". Cast *Baby Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Young Serena (Sailor Moon) *Young Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Nichole (Madeline) *Adult Emilie "Lili" De Rochefort - Maggie Dunn (Kids Church Classics) *Young Marshall Law - Peugy (Peugy the Little Orange Puppy) *Adult Marshall Law - Dribble (WarioWare) *Forrest Law - Rollin (Kids Church Classics) *Young Paul Phoenix - The Boy *Adult Paul Phoenix - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Young/Cub Kuma - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Adult Kuma - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Young Asuka Kazama - Madeline *Adult Asuka Kazama - Kim Wu (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Young Feng-Wei - Baby Wario (Yoshi's Island) *Adult Feng-Wei - Animal (The Muppets) *Sebastian - Toadsworth (Mario Bros,) *Mr. Rochefort - Captain Von Trapp (The Sound of Music (1965) (They are both fathers to Maggie and Lili) *Mrs. Law - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mr. Kazama - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *Feng's Master - Mr. Northrop (Kids Church Classics) *Jinpachi Mishima - Bowser (Mario Bros,) *Jinpachi's Soldiers - Bowser's Minions (Mario Bros,) *Dragon - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Dragons - Various Crocodiles *Guard 1 - Larry Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 2 - Lemmy Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 3 - Wendy O Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 4 - Roy Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 5 - Morton Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 6 - Iggy Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 7 - Ludwig Von Koopa (Mario Bros,) *Guard 8 - Bowser Jr. (Mario Bros,) *Guard 9 - Spinal (Killer Instinct) *Guard 10 - Fulgore (Killer Instinct) *Logan - James (Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) *Chinese Ringmaster - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Director - Dr. Crygor (WarioWare) Quotes *Rollin/Forrest Law: ... *Kim Wu/Asuka: Uh... *Rollin/Forrest Law: What's happening? *Kim Wu/Asuka: Don't know, Forrest. *Rollin/Forrest Law: Can't I notice what you're saying? I couldn't tell anybody when it's out of bad luck. *Kim Wu/Asuka: But I wasn't going to get over with. *Colonel Hathi/Kuma: Huh? *Rollin/Forrest Law: Don't talk to me like that, girl, my father's in trouble with the guards. *Kim Wu/Asuka: It's such an awful feeling. What a horrible moment. *Rollin/Forrest Law: Because this isn't good and whatever does this is...terrible if my daddy is actually gone from right now. *Kim Wu/Asuka: You aren't able to find your father. But I still wanted to kill anybody even for Lili. I won't meet her again! *Rollin/Forrest Law: Forget it! *Kim Wu/Asuka: Fine! I will never give up! *Bowser/Jinpachi: (snatches Kim Wu with a huge sack) Ha-ha! I got you! *Kim Wu/Asuka: AHH! *Rollin/Forrest Law: Egh... *Bowser/Jinpachi: And you too! I got you! *Rollin/Forrest Law: Me?! You got me? I wasn't came in there! *Bowser/Jinpachi: You've come to snarl at once! Don't ya? *Colonel Hathi/Kuma: Hmm... *Rollin/Forrest Law: Hey! *Bowser/Jinpachi: Be quiet! Stop being an idiot! She must stop this plan! *Rollin/Forrest Law: She can't stop this plan. She's too difficult to break the rules down! *Bowser/Jinpachi: Don't bother your perfect blast, I'll tied you up right now. *Colonel Hathi/Kuma: (Forrest?) *Rollin/Forrest Law: Colonel Hathi? *Colonel Hathi/Kuma: (Stand back, bad guy, I'll survive at fighting!) *Bowser/Jinpachi: (shoves him) Get out, you big beast! I'll eat you up! *Colonel Hathi/Kuma: (Ouch! Stop it!) *Bowser/Jinpachi: (as he tied Colonel Hathi tightly up with a rope) It's such a pleasant surprise. (tackles Rollin faraway) Keep it down, please. Minions! (to the Minions) Minions! Catch him! *Larry Koopa/Guard 1: Gotcha! *Morton Koopa/Guard 5: Wild elephant! *Roy Koopa/Guard 4: Bowser, we've got him! *Rollin/Forrest Law: *gasp* *Kim Wu/Asuka: You hurting me! *Rollin/Forrest Law: Kim! *Bowser/Jinpachi: Too late, bully man. Come on, pal, say "Goodbye" to your naughty creature. Now I'm going to be the winner. *Kim Wu/Asuka: Noooo! Let me out! You're not taking me there! *Rollin/Forrest Law: Honey. Don't go. (as he ran) I gust to kill that boss! Dad? Dad, where are you? You're coming? Are you coming or not? (bumps into Animal) Oof! Uh-oh... *Animal/Feng: You! Stay away from that woman! That Kazama father is mine! He's mine! He's for me! *Rollin/Forrest Law: What are you doing? *Animal/Feng: Let him stay! You aren't going to save Asuka if you paid attention to the old man! That's not a perfect direction. *Rollin/Forrest Law: Oh, yeah? Well, I heard ya! *Animal/Feng: Yeah? Well, I told you! (picked Rollin up) You shall be left! *Pacha/Paul: Kim? Rollin? *sigh* No more winning. One second running out. I'll never be number one again. Category:GoodCreativeFree Category:Tekken Category:Tekken Wonderful Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Cast Video List